Love is a Suicide
by Roquira Marani
Summary: Nem sempre quem comete suicídio procura a morte talvez apenas aliviar as dores da vida. O mundo é ruim. As pessoas são ruins. Você é ruim. Não gostou? Conforme-se! Lute! Fuja! Não importa o que faça. Todos nós sabemos como termina essa história.
1. Engano

**LOVE IS A SUICIDE**

Sinopse_: Nem sempre quem comete suicídio procura a morte talvez apenas aliviar as dores da vida._

_O mundo é ruim._

_As pessoas são ruins._

_Você é ruim._

_Não gostou? Conforme-se! Lute! Fuja!_

_Não importa o que faça._

_Todos nós sabemos como termina essa história_.

**Love is a Suicide**

_por Roquira Marani_

_Classificação: +16_

A festa estava alucinante, tinha luzes e bebidas de todas as cores por todos os lados estava tudo simplesmente magnífico o que era de se esperar de uma festa da elite da cidade, _os Uchihas_.

Essa festa era em homenagem a ida de Itachi para Nova York ele havia conseguido o seu emprego dos sonhos, estava muito feliz por ele que era como um irmão para mim, mas estava triste por ter que ficar longe dele. Ele é um ótimo amigo e um cunhado muito engaçado, não acreditam? Podem acreditar estou comprometida com Sasuke há mais ou menos sete meses. Nós já nos conhecíamos desde pequenos, fizemos o colégio juntos e tudo, mas só nos envolvemos agora que estamos na faculdade e posso lhe garantir que não é nada do que eu pensava. É muito melhor, e realmente sinto que estou o amando, quando estamos juntos é como se nada mais existisse, nem faculdade, nem pais, nada, somente Sakura e Sasuke.

Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

Ter um relacionamento com Sasuke é complicado, ter que lidar com seu estilo de vida "_Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll"_ é difícil. Ele é um pouco (muito) controlador e ciumento, não sei, mas não parece ser nada relacionado a insegurança ou medo de me perder. Além que nunca dei motivos para ele desconfiar de mim.

Acho que ele é assim mesmo, sempre foi sério e calado desde pequeno. Mas ai ele tentar tomar todas as minhas decisões e me controlar, então, o buraco fica mais em baixo e as brigas continuam. E ainda tinha aquela legião de meninas que há dois meses atrás eram minhas colegas e hoje me consideram sua arque-inimiga.

Parece que a partir daquele momento tínhamos voltado para o fundamental acreditem se quiser, mas até bilhetinhos de ameaças eu já recebi.

Estava procurando por Sasuke, ele tinha desaparecido eu já havia procurado pela mansão toda até nos quartos e me deparei com situações constrangedoras -como ver a Ino traindo o Sai, com o Shikamaru- e ou no mínimo nojentas -como a Karin transando com o Juugo no banheiro do segundo andar.- Que deus ajude Sasuke e Itachi quando dona Mikoto e seu Fugaku chegarem aqui, por que tenho o pressentimento que essa mansão vai tremer e não vai ser por causa do som estrondoso da música eletrônica.

Nesse momento

estou na sala que está abarrotada de gente, todos dançando enlouquecidos ao som da música, alguns se pegando e muitos com certeza já passaram da conta hoje, sinto minha cabeça girar, talvez também tivesse passado um pouco da conta. Acho melhor subir para o quarto de Sasuke e esperar essa tonteira passar por lá, talvez ele esteja lá quem sabe. Fui me espremendo naquela multidão até a escada rumo novamente para o segundo andar, subi alguns degraus pra ver se o achava no meio da confusão, mas não o vi. Tinha Naruto, Tenten, Hina e até Itachi, mas nada de Sasuke, decide subir logo e lá tinha um corredor enorme onde ficavam os quartos, fui para lá e vi uma sombra cambaleando na minha direção.

_Sakura? – me chamou, mas parecia não me enxergar direito.

_Gaara? – disse meio incerta e ele veio até mim, era realmente o Gaara meu amigo e colega de classe. Gaara faz medicina comigo na Universidade Federal de Konoha, fizemos questão de passar para uma federal para não precisar do dinheiro de nossos pais. E tivemos que queimar nossos neurônios para esse feito.

_Oi, meu amor. – ele disse meio se enrolando nas palavras e vindo me abraçar e eu ri.

_Acho que alguém aqui exagerou na bebida. – os olhos verdes de Gaara estavam vermelhos e um pouco desfocados.

_ Eu vomitei no tapete da mãe do Sasuke, mas não conta pra ninguém. Tenho uma reputação a zelar. – riu sem graça – Mas agora estou bem melhor.

_Não tenho tanta certeza disso e acho se a dona Mikoto descobrir você não terá mais vida ainda menos reputação. – eu disse e eu estava certa. Gaara de repente me encarou de um jeito estranho, me senti desconfortável.

_Gaara você está meio "alto", você tomou algo mais que bebida?- perguntei preocupada.

_Claro que não, Sáh. – ele disse e sorriu, ele está tão estranho.

_Gaara, acho que é melhor eu ir.

_Não. – ele disse e me prensou na parede – Sabe Sáh, eu sempre senti uma coisa por você. – ele disse cheirando meu pescoço. – Quero descobrir o que é.

_Me solta Gaara! Você está bêbado, não sabe o que está falando. – eu disse tentando me soltar mais quando mais força que fazia mais forte ele me prensava.

_Você é cheirosa. – ele disse e um desespero bateu em mim e comecei a estapeá-lo, o que ele faria? Uma das suas mãos agarrou meus pulsos e prenderam acima da minha cabeça _Sempre te olhei, mas você nunca me deu bola então me contentei ser seu amigo, mas agora você está com aquele imbecil do Uchiha, por que Sakura? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – ele gritou me assustando – Me responde! – ele bateu minhas costas da parede e eu senti as lágrimas quentes molhando meu rosto.

_Socorro! Alguém me ajuda, por favor! – gritei, mas ninguém iria me escutar com aquela música tão alta – Gaara me escuta, pare com isso. Você está descontrolado! – minha voz saia chorosa e implorativa.

_Nunca te machucaria, amor. – ele lambia meu pescoço e ofegava – Agora fique quietinha. – ele disse e a outra mão apertou meio seio e eu senti ânsia de vomito e foi quando sua boca colou na minha violentamente, me machucando, me ferindo.

_Que porra é essa?! – escutei a voz do meu salvador e logo Gaara foi tirado de cima de mim e jogado brutalmente no chão enquanto eu caia de traseiro no chão. Então eu o vi, meu coração deu um salto e quase saiu pela boca. Sasuke subiu em cima do ruivo e lhe desferiu diversos socos, mas foi atingido e caiu então recebeu mais alguns. Os dois se levantaram cambaleantes e voltaram a brigar e foram mais chutes e mais socos, aquilo estava ficando muito sério.

_Por Deus, parem com isso! – eu gritei e Gaara se desconcentrou por um milésimo e foi quando Sasuke aproveitou e lhe deu uma joelhada no rosto e o ruivo caiu inconsciente.

Sasuke parecia meio atordoado, ele estava estranho, mais que o normal. Será que ele havia se drogado de novo?

_Sasuke você está bem? Temos que chamar alguém. – disse me aproximando.

_Cala a boca!

_O que?

_Cala a sua maldita boca, sua vagabunda! – ele gritou nunca tinha visto Sasuke tãodescontrolado, ele estava ardendo em fúria.

_Sasuke, o que eu fiz? Se você está pensando que...

_Se eu estou pensando que você estava me traindo com seu amiguinho, sim estou pensando e vi com meus próprios olhos, logo você a menina que se dizia certinha foi se revelar a maior piranha de todas!

_Não admito que você fale assim de mim! Você nem viu o que acontece aqui. – gritei desesperada – Sasuke me escute. –tentei me aproximar e sentir meu rosto esquentar e logo fui ao chão com o impacto. Sasuke havia me batido? Sasuke. Havia. Me. Batido. Entrei em estado de choque, não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia nem ao menos me mexer.

_Eu deveria te dar uma bela de uma surra, sua putinha de quinta! – ele disse e veio até mim.

_Sai de perto de mim, seu monstro! Eu te odeio Sasuke! Te odeio! – eu gritei e ele me agarrou pelos cabelos e me arrastou em direção as escadas. E eu continuei gritando com ele, mas ele me ignorava.

_Sakura, Sakura. Me enganou por muito tempo. – ele gritava comigo por causa da música alta enquanto me arrastava pelas escadas, meu corpo batia nos degraus e meu couro cabeludo ardia. – Mas não vou deixar enganar mais ninguém. – graças a deus a escada tinha acabado os degraus e logo que chegamos o pessoal nos percebeu ali e as atenções voltaram para nós até o Dj parou a música.

_Sasuke enlouqueceu? Solta a Sakura! - gritou Naruto um dos meus amigos. Todos estavam me encarando perplexos, me sentia quebrada, totalmente perdida e humilhada, não conseguia me pronunciar estava em estado de coma.

_Eu faço o favor de apresentar a verdadeira Sakura, uma vadia, vagabunda de quinta! – ele disse em alto em bom som para todos ouvirem, me levantou violentamente. E eu gritei. – Essa aqui é a verdadeira Sakura. Quem não comeu ainda foi por que não quis, mas eu já cansei, na verdade tenho nojo. – ele disse me empurrando no chão, só deu tempo de ver Naruto voando em cima de Sasuke, e eu não vi mais nada não sentia mais nada, tudo escureceu.

Gostaram? *-*

Espero que sim.

Até o próximo

Kissus


	2. Dor

**LOVE IS A SUICIDE**

Sinopse_: Nem sempre quem comete suicídio procura a morte talvez apenas aliviar as dores da vida._

_O mundo é ruim._

_As pessoas são ruins._

_Você é ruim._

_Não gostou? Conforme-se! Lute! Fuja!_

_Não importa o que faça._

_Todos nós sabemos como termina essa história_.

**Love is a Suicide**

_por Roquira Marani_

_Classificação: +16_

Estava um pouco dolorida, aonde estava? Olhei para os lados e vi que estava em meu quarto no meu apartamento qual dividia com as meninas, mas quem me trouxe aqui?

_Sakura? – escutei alguém entrar.

_Itachi.

_Bom dia flor do meio dia. – ele disse risonho, Itachi sempre foi um amor– Como você está? Está machucada? Quer ir ao hospital? – perguntou exasperado.

Na verdade eu ainda não sabia como me sentia, era algo sufocante e ao mesmo tempo dilacerante, muito pior que qualquer dor que eu já havia sentido - Estou bem. – respondi em um fio de voz.

_Sei que não está, queria tanto pode ficar com você aqui. – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando. - Mas tenho que ir meu vôo é daqui a pouco.

_Eu sei. – disse chorosa.

_Ei, não fique assim. Sasuke é um imbecil, mas é inteligente sei que ele vai perceber o erro que cometeu.

_Não quero vê-lo.

_Talvez você nunca o perdoe, mas talvez as coisas logo vão se esclarecer. – disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

_Se você diz.

_Não quero te preocupar, mas Gaara , Sasuke e Naruto estão no hospital.

_O que aconteceu?!

_Bom com Gaara uma contusão na cabeça, você deve saber melhor o que houve. E Sasuke está todo acabado depois da briga com Naruto que está tão ruim quanto ele.

_Por Deus, foi tão ruim assim?

_Foi uma confusão bem feia. Mas o que importa agora é você e como está se sentindo.

_Não faça isso, ok? Não fale como se fosse algum tipo de protetor ou como se eu precisasse de você. Porque eu não preciso. Sei me cuidar sozinha. – eu disse e as lágrimas banharam meu rosto mais uma vez, Itachi me abraçou mais forte.

_Eu sei que sabe, mas não custa ajudar.

_ Não vá Itachi.

_Quando precisar é só me ligar que eu pego o primeiro avião e venho para cá. Tudo bem?

_Pode ser.

_Sakura, sei que não é o momento, mas você viu alguma coisa estranha ontem a noite?

_Como assim?

_Algum engraçadinho aproveitou a festa e roubou o conjunto de esmeraldas da minha mãe. – ele disse suspirando.

_Aquele que era da sua avó?- perguntei assustada, não acredito que roubaram aquele conjunto, Dona Mikoto amava ele era a ultima lembrança de sua mãe.

_Esse mesmo. Estão todos como loucos procurando alguma pista.

_Ele deve estar arrasada.

_Não tanto quanto você. Sakura eu tenho que ir, fique bem. –nos levantamos e eu abracei meu amigo com força quem sabe quando eu poderia vê-lo novamente.

_Vou tentar. – eu disse e ele saiu, eu me afundei na cama novamente. Aquele seria um longo dia.

Nunca havia sentido um vazio tão grande, nem mesmo depois que minha família começou a me tratar com tamanha indiferença. Não posso acreditar que machuquei a Sakura, eu bati nela, eu feri a única pessoa que eu amo nesse mundo.

Mas ela me traiu, e quando eu vi ela com aquele filho da puta do Gaara não consegui me controlar, um onda de fúria invadiu e de repente eu não via mais nada.

Só de pensar as mãos dele por todo corpo da _minha_ namorada, _minha._ Tenho vontade de rasgar a garganta daquele maldito.

Estou em casa depois da madrugada inteira no hospital, é engraçada essa expressão "em casa". Porque aqui eu já senti tantas coisas como desprezo, ódio, nojo, indiferença qualquer coisa menos o sentimento de proteção ou aconchego de um _lar_.

Eu só me sentia assim com _ela_, ela era meu porto seguro. A sala da minha casa estava praticamente destruída , sorri com isso, subi pelas escadas em direção ao meu quarto cenas da noite passada invadirão minha mente sem permissão. Eu via os olhos de Sakura derramando lagrimas, os gritos, ouvia ela dizendo que me odeia, dizendo que eu era um monstro.

Ela tinha razão eu realmente sou um monstro, monstro que ela nunca havia visto. Um monstro que todos da minha família enxergavam e desprezavam, mas eu não me importava por que tenho ela, ou tinha.

Balancei minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e entrei em meu quarto, me joguei na cama, o cheiro viciante dela estava impregnado em meus lençóis. Eu não a perderia, ela tinha que ficar do meu lado, mesmo sendo uma vagabunda. Eu não vou me importar, ela me aceitou com todos meus defeitos e vícios por que eu não poderia perdoar um deslize dela.

Um deslize. Porra! Deus sabe que se eu vê-la com outro cara não vai ter Naruto que me impeça de matar os dois.

Pequei a minha lamina que estava na gaveta. Há quanto tempo não me cortava? Acho que desde que comecei esse namoro. Olhei as diversas cicatrizes em meu pulso que adquiri ao longo dos anos, a maioria fora cuidada por Sakura, claro era sempre ela, me lembro como se fosse ontem.

_Ela estava concentrada colocando o curativo em meus machucados, mais uma vez a menina de doze anos cuidava do seu amigo de quatorze esse que deveria cuidar dela e não ao contrario._

__Sasuke estou muito magoada com você, você tinha me prometido parar com essas coisas. – ela dizia e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar e isso me machucava._

__Me desculpe. - eu disse com a cabeça baixa, não queria vê-la chorando._

__Você deveria pedir desculpa a si mesmo, não pode enfrentar seus problemas desse jeito. – sabia que ela estava certa, ela sempre estava, mas eu simplesmente não consigo._

__Não lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda! – fui rude com ela, queria que ela fosse embora e não me visse nesse estado._

__Cala a boca! – ela reclamou. Já ia retrucar quando senti os machucados arderem._

__Ai! - resmunguei quando ela passou algo que ardia para cacete._

__Isso está bem feio, eu juro pela minha mãe mortinha que eu amasso a sua cabeça se fizer isso de novo. – ela continuava resmungando, mas eu sabia que não era verdade, ela sempre estava ali para me ajudar, era como se ela tivesse um radar e toda vez que eu me machucava ela aparecia ou mesmo quando eu pensava em fazê-lo ela me ligava perguntado se eu queria tomar sorvete com ela e Naruto. Ela sempre foi assim faladeira, chata, enxerida e irritante, mas era __**minha**__, __**minha**__ amiga. – ouvi ela suspirar e tentar mudar de assunto para me distrair. _

__O que vai ser quando crescer Sasuke? – perguntou ela já tinha acabado de limpar o ferimento. Crescer? Eu nem ao menos queria viver, mas não falaria isso pra ela, não queria magoá-la._

__Não sei. Você sabe?_

__Claro que sei, seu bobo. Vou ser médica para quando eu dar uns cascudos no Naruto poder ajuda-lo e para cuidar de você quando cair da sua moto maneira que você vai ter e não quando se machucar de propósito. – ela disse com uma voz fraca, ela estava triste._

__Vamos tomar um sorvete, cerejinha? –perguntei e ela me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos vibrantes, sabia que ela gostava quando a chamava assim._

__Vamos! – gritou animada_

Batidas na porta me tiraram do meu devaneio. Bateram na minha porta? _Estranho._

_Sasuke. – disse meu tio entrando, ninguém vinha no meu quarto, não gostava quando invadiam meu espaço. Ninguém entrava ali há anos, - a não ser Sakura ou Naruto - mais ou menos uns dez anos desde que fui diagnosticado com um precoce transtorno psicótico, eu tinha gerado um instinto suicida aos onze anos de idade.

_O que quer Madara?

_Soube que brigou com Sakura. – falou casualmente.

_Nunca pensei que fosse interessado em fofocas.

_Não seja insolente. – ele jogou um pen drive em mim – Veja essa porra de vídeo e vá logo se resolver com aquela maldita garota.

_Não fale assim dela. Que droga é essa? – perguntei me referindo ao pen-drive.

_Só assista e vá pedir desculpas. Encontrei essas imagens quando estava procurando alguma pista sobre o roubo das jóias da sua mãe, acho que pode te interessa. – disse saindo.

_Por que se importa?

_Não me importo. Mas seu pai está doente e Itachi não liga para as empresas, alguém precisa tomar conta de tudo, e a única que mantém um pouco da sua sanidade é aquela menina que cabelos cor de rosa.

_Sempre pensei que você quisesse as empresas.

_Pensou errado, garoto. – disse e sumiu pelos corredores. Pequei o notebook que estava na mesa de cabeceira, coloquei o vídeo para rodar e meu coração parou. _Que caralho eu havia feito?_ Sakura não teve culpa, claro que não teve. É da Sakura que estou falando ela nunca seria capaz de ferir alguém, nuca seria capaz de me machucar, ela é a pessoa mais pura e perfeita que eu já havia conhecido, e eu ... eu estraguei tudo.

Puta que pariu! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

Passei o resto do dia na cama, chorando como uma idiota, por que é isso que eu sou uma chorando pelo meu ex-namorado que me agrediu, mas eu não consigo controlar, por que as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes? Eu o amo tanto.

_Sakura, você tem que comer alguma coisa. – disse Hina gentil.

_Não estou com fome. - reclamei me escondendo nos lençóis.

_Mas vai comer e depois vamos na policia denunciar aquele maníaco. – se pronunciou Ino.

_Ino, por favor, não vamos falar disso agora. Não está vendo o quanto ela está abalada?

_Eu sei, mas não podemos deixar isso assim. Não importa quanto dinheiro os Uchihas tenham ele não vai bater na minha melhor amiga e ficar por isso mesmo. Ele e Gaara não perdem por esperar.

_Garotas, por favor. Eu quero ficar sozinha um pouco.

_Mas Sakura...

_Por favor. – elas saíram, e tentei dormir, mas não consegui por nada, só rolava para lá e para cá na cama. Até que ouvi gritos. Gritos da Ino.

__O que você está fazendo aqui?! Depois de tudo o que você fez a ela, só vai entrar por cima do meu cadáver! _

__Sai da minha frente!_

__O que você... _

Não consegui escutar mais nada, mas logo eu ouvi fortes batidas na porta do meu quarto.

_Sakura, abra essa porta. Precisamos conversar. – escutei aquela voz grossa e rouca e todo meu corpo se arrepiou, de _medo_.

_Vá embora.

_Não vou sair daqui até te ver. – o que ele queria aqui? Não queria vê-lo, mas não iria fugir. Não aqui. Não agora. Levantei da cama pouco me importando como estava minha aparência, mas tenho certeza que estava grotesca. Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

_O que quer? – perguntei colocando toda repulsa que tinha em minhas palavras.

_Você sabe o que eu quero.

_Ela não quer te ver seu imbecil! Vá embora daqui, antes que eu chame a policia. – Ino estava me protegendo como sempre, ela e Hina eram minhas melhores amigas, sabia disso, mas iria cuidar disso sozinha.

_Podem ir.

_Mas Sakura ... – Ino tentou protestar.

_Tem certeza Sakura? – Hinata me perguntou.

_Tenho. – as duas suspiraram meio receosas, mas foram. Ainda não tinha olhado aqueles olhos negros que eu tanto amei, mas sabia que ele estava me encarando, sua presença sempre tão marcante e forte estava retraída. _O que diabos ele queria aqui?_

_Não vai falar nada? – ele perguntou

_O quer que eu fale? – perguntei grossa- Fale logo o que quer e dê o fora daqui.

_Quero que me perdoe. – disse baixinho, se sentia o pior dos cretinos por ter feito o que fez com ela.

_Sério? Pensei que queria me bater de novo. – as lagrimas já estavam nos meus olhos, e eu encarava a parede atrás dele.

_Sakura, por favor. Eu sei que fui um imbecil, e sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas preciso dele. Eu te amo, Sakura. – ela não respondia, ela nem o olhava - Será que dá para você olhar para mim caralho!- gritou

_Não quero! Some da minha vida!

_Sakura. – disse se aproximando

_Não encoste em mim! Você me bateu, me humilhou na frente de todos as pessoas que eu conheço! E ainda não acreditou em mim! E agora vem me pedir perdão, acho que é fácil assim?

_Me perdoe, por favor, Sakura . Eu nunca quis te machucar, eu não consigo viver sem você, eu... eu – nunca tinha visto Sasuke daquele jeito, ele estava chorando, estou quebrada, não vou aquentar.

_Sasuke é melhor você ir.

_Sakura, por favor...

_Vai embora! – gritei e bati a porta na cara dele. Escorreguei até o chão e finalmente as lagrimas caíram e não paravam mais.

Estava morta por dentro, não queria mais viver.

Atrás daquela porta ele estava arrasado, não lembrava da ultima vez que havia chorado. Se sentou no chão e pensou no que deveria fazer. Havia destruído a melhor coisa que tinha tido na vida. Era um inútil, como seu pai havia lhe tido milhares de vezes. _Um lixo, um resto de ser humano totalmente descartável._ Talvez devesse acabar com tudo aquilo.

Quem olhava aquela cena poderia dizer que a única coisa que separava aquele casal era aquela misera porta, mas era muito mais que aquilo, sentimentos fortes e intensos foram abalados, e uma relação fora destruída. Perder a pessoa que ama não é fácil. Perder-se no amor não era nada fácil.

Um mês havia se passado e o "casal" não se falou mais. Eram olharas trocados pela faculdade, pararam de freqüentar os mesmo lugares. Cada um se afundou do seu jeito. Sakura estava enfurnada nos livros se acabando de estudar, não comia e estava apresentando sintomas de anemia. Já Sasuke se afundou na bebida e drogas cada vez mais, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer então faria do jeito mais rápido, nada mais fazia sentido para eles. Estavam doentes por dentro. _Mortos, podres, sem vida._

A menina de cabelos róseos corria pelos corredores da faculdade tinha uma prova importantíssima de anatomia e estava atrasada, sentiu seu braço sendo puxado.

_Sakura. – soube de primeira quem era, a pessoa que menos queria ver esses tempos.

_O que quer Sasuke? - tentou se livrar do enlace mais não deu certo, ele a segurou com mais força.

_Preciso que venha comigo. – Sasuke cheirava a bebida e estava com aquele olhar insano outra vez.

_Não vou a lugar nenhum! Me solta! – Sasuke pegou um pano e tapou o nariz da menina que caiu desacordada.

E ai? o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Infelizmente o próximo é o ultimo.

Até lá

Kissus


	3. Final?

**LOVE IS A SUICIDE**

Sinopse_: Nem sempre quem comete suicídio procura a morte talvez apenas aliviar as dores da vida._

_O mundo é ruim._

_As pessoas são ruins._

_Você é ruim._

_Não gostou? Conforme-se! Lute! Fuja!_

_Não importa o que faça._

_Todos nós sabemos como termina essa história_.

**Love is a Suicide**

_por Roquira Marani_

_Classificação: +16_

.

Sua cabeça estava pesada, o que tinha acontecido? Estava presa em uma cadeira em um lugar que parecia um pequeno quarto escuro. O que será que Sasuke estava planejando?

_Está tudo bem contigo?

_Sasuke o que você quer? Enlouqueceu de vez? Para que me trouxe para cá? – estava nervosa.

_Eu queria pedir desculpa.

_Não quero saber das suas desculpas Sasuke, não quero te ver. – ele estava em um estado deplorável parecia que não tomava banho á dias e estava mais magro que nunca.

_Eu sei, eu só queria me despedir. – ele disse e ai ela percebeu um brilho reluzente de um revolver na mão do moreno.

_Sasuke, larga isso. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira. – o desespero tomou conta do corpo de Sakura suas mãos começaram a tremer e seu coração disparou.

_Eu te machuquei Sakura, eu acabei com tudo que eu tinha. Não tenho mais razões para estar aqui.

_Sasuke me escuta, vai ficar tudo bem. Larga esse treco ai, me solta e vamos conversar. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sakura estava com medo, mas poderia deixar tomar conta dela. Sasuke havia enlouquecido.

_Não Sakura, eu sou um monstro e você me odeia. Não posso viver com isso. Você sabe Sakura que essa não é a primeira vez que eu tento fugir dessa vida, ás vezes era aos poucos com as drogas ou me mutilando, mas de todas as outras vezes você estava do meu lado, mas dessa vez não.

_Sasuke me escuta...

_Sakura. – ele disse e se aproximando e se abaixou ficando na minha altura – Eu juro que tinha pensado em levar você comigo. Mas não posse ser tão egoísta assim com você, não com você.

_Sasuke, podemos resolver isso.

_Não, não podemos. – ele disse e me beijou, uma beijo doce e cheio de carinho, um beijo com gosto de despedida.

_Sasuke eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo, cerejinha. – me chamou pelo meu apelido de quando éramos crianças. Quando éramos inocentes e livres de qualquer nojeira desse mundo cheio de podridão.

_Sasuke, por favor, me escuta, não faça nada. Por favor, Sasuke, por favor. – falava com a voz embargada pelo choro.

_Eu já sabia como a minha história iria terminar, Sakura. Mas quero que seja feliz, só assim talvez tenha um pouco de paz.

_Sasuke eu te perdôo, não faça nada, eu lhe imploro! – ela estava desesperada Sasuke não podia deixa-la sozinha. – Não me deixe. Não me deixe. – a rosada estava mais que desesperada não podia imaginar Sasuke morto.

_Me perdoa? – ela assentiu tinha um nó na garganta impedindo de se expressar. _ Você está certa. Ainda podemos ser felizes. Não posso deixa-la. – ele disse sorrindo, um sorriso aberto, tão lindo, tão perfeito. – Vou te soltar agora, mas fique quietinha. – ela assentiu enquanto ele desamarrava as cordas, livre, ela se joguei em seus braços. _O único lugar onde me sentia segura, onde me sentia completa e protegida._

_Eu te amo tanto! – ela disse beijando seu rosto

_Não tanto quanto eu. – ele disse e a beijou – Agora sente-se, feche os olhos e conte até três.

_Porque? – perguntou confusa, tudo o que mais queria era ficar nos braços dele e nunca mais sair.

_Por que sim, oras. Faça o que eu disse pelo menos uma vez.- ela fez o que ele pediu, ele colocou aquela mão grande e cheia de cicatrizes em meus olhos para garantir que eu não estivesse trapaceando – Conte. E quando você terminar esse pesadelo terá acabado.

_Tudo bem. Um, dois ...

BANG! (?)

Um som de tiro fora escutado.

_Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh meu deus!

* * *

[...]

_Cinco anos depois._

O céu estava nublado e ameaçando a chover, o vento frio balançava suas agora longas madeixas róseas, seu corpo e rosto haviam amadurecido, assim como sua alma, mas seu coração continuava o mesmo, despedaçado.

Lá estava ela mais uma vez sentada do lado daquele túmulo conversando com o grande amor de sua vida.

_Sasuke estou com tantas saudades que acho que ás vezes não vou aguentar. A cada dia Ryu tem ficado mais parecido com você, eu o amo tanto. Ele corre por todas as partes deixando Itachi e a mim completamente loucos. E claro fica todo emburrado quando não preparo os tomates dele.

_Não sei o quanto posso agradecer a Itachi, logo depois que soube da minha gravidez ele se transferiu para cá desistindo em parte de seu sonho o que eu não gostei nem um pouco, mas quem disse que ele aceita um _não_ como resposta. Até morar comigo ele veio, por que eu não estava conseguindo dar conta de tudo sozinha, eu realmente sinto que estou atrapalhando a vida dele. – Lágrimas escorriam livremente pela bela face da Haruno.

If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go (1)

_Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, do meu lado, vendo o nosso menininho crescer. Amor, não sei como estou agüentando. Fazer a faculdade de medicina e criar nosso bebe e trabalhar é muito difícil, mas tenho conseguido até agora. Espero que me perdoe e não me odeie tanto quanto estou me odiando agora por deixar nosso filho aqui, sozinho, mas eu preciso tanto de você, realmente não sei se irei te encontrar. Mas tenho que tentar. – ela tirou um vidrinho cheio de comprimidos da bolsa e despejou vários na mão e os tomou assim mesmo á seco. Logo depois sua vista já começava a embaçar e sentiu seu corpo anestesiado, sabia que sua hora tinha chegado. Iria encontrar seu amado.

_Estava em um campo lindo, cheio de flores coloridas e a brisa primaveril batia levemente em meus cabelos. O sol estava lindo e brilhava incansavelmente no céu incrivelmente azul._ _O que eu fiz meu Deus?_

__Sakura. - escutei aquela voz e meu coração parou de bater._

__Sasuke - me joguei em seus braços, ele estava ali comigo, como era possivel, ele estava bonito, seus cabelos brilhantes, seu sorriso perfeito, seus olhos transmitiam uma paz incompreensível. Nem de longe parecia com aquele Sasuke quando se matou._

__Estava com tanta saudades, tantas. - minhas lágrimas molhavam sua camiseta branca._

__Eu também meu amor, eu também. Mas Sakura, só fui permitido falar contigo para lhe dizer que estou tão feliz com o nosso pequeno. - ele disse sorrindo._

__Ele é a sua cara._

__Mas tem seu jeito, mas você sabe que vai ter volta. Não chegou sua hora ainda e você tem que ficar com Ryu, ele vai precisar de você._

__Eu sei, mas ..._

__ Shhhh, tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz. Mesmo não estando contigo fisicamente. Quero que se case de novo e seja feliz._

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face (2)

__Mas Sasuke eu... - tentei explicar, mas não pude._

__Eu sempre estarei contigo, como você sempre esteve comigo, nos dias mais escuros ou nos mais felizes, sempre estarei olhando por você e por Ryu._

And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days (3)

__Eu fiz muita besteira, muita mesmo. Sei que não posso, mas daria tudo para voltar no tempo, mas infelizmente não tenho essa oportunidade. - lagrimas saiam de seus lindos olhos negros- Mas me contento em proteger você e Ryu._

__Eu te amo Sasuke._

__ Não tanto quanto eu, cerejinha. - selou nosso lábios e tudo simplesmente desapareceu, um clarão me cegou e eu cai em um branco profundo._

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go (4)

Abriu seus olhos enxergando tudo branco, será que estava no céu? Não, estava em quarto de hospital.

_Mamãe. – escutou a voz chorosa lhe chamar. E avistou Ryu sentado no colo de Itachi que estava sentado em uma poltrona que havia ali.

_Meu amor. – eu disse e ele saltou do colo de Itachi vindo na minha direção, mas a cama era muito alta.

_Mamãe eu estava com tanto medo. – disse ameaçando a chorar, com dificuldades o pequei e o coloquei em meu colo, como pude fazer aquilo. Como pude? Quase deixei meu filho sozinho no mundo. – Pensei que você ia ficar dormindo para sempre.

_A mamãe está aqui agora. – disse o abraçando.

_Bem-vinda de volta. – Itachi me disse.

_Itachi. – um nó se formou na minha garganta, ele se aproximou sentou na ponta do outro lado da cama me abraçando.

_Você nunca mais me dá um susto desse. - disse baixinho e depois me encarou, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi uma pequena e solitária lagrima cair de seus ônix tão parecidos com os de Sasuke, sequei a lagrima com meu polegar.

_Mãe eu quero tomates recheados. – Ryu reclamou.

_Mal acabei de acordar e já que me colocar na cozinha? – perguntei rindo.

_O tio Itachi cozinha muito mal. – disse fazendo careta.

_Ora, mas é muito ingrato, da próxima vez faço você comer todos os legumes.

_Podem parando vocês dois. Então quer dizer que alguém aqui não anda comendo legumes e você Itachi o que... – ia continuar reclamando mas Itachi me calou com um beijo, um beijo doce e leve que fez meu coração acelerar. O olhei assustada. Isso era errado. Estaria eu traindo o Sasuke? Os olhos de Itachi me encaravam ternos como se lessem meus pensamentos.

_Sakura eu... – ele disse e eu o calei com um selinho e agora foi ele que olhou surpreso.

_Vocês se beijaram que nojo! – Ryu reclamou e nós rimos. Não sei se esse era o certo a fazer, talvez fosse maluquice e desse tudo errado, talvez perdesse meu melhor amigo. Mas eu iria tentar ser feliz mais uma vez, vou tentar pelo Ryu, pelo Itachi, por Sasuke e por mim.

Naquela cama de hospital pela primeira vez em cinco anos me senti completa, me senti realmente feliz, com os dois garotos da minha vida do meu lado. E outro poderia não estar vivo e poderia não estar do meu lado. Mas eu sempre o carregaria no meu coração.

E vocês podem ter certeza que esse não é o final da minha história, mas sim o começo. Apenas o começo.

**FIM**

Música: Wherever you go - The Calling.

(1) Se eu pudesse, eu iria

Eu Irei aonde quer que você vá

Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo,

Irei aonde quer que você vá.

(2) Ultimamente, tenho pensado

Quem estará lá para tomar o meu lugar?

Quando eu tiver ido, você precisará de amor para iluminar as sombras no seu rosto.

(3) E talvez, eu descobrirei

Uma forma de trazer tudo de volta algum dia

Para observá-la, para guiá-la, através do mais escuro dos seus dias.

(4) Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar

Irei aonde quer que você vá

Se eu pudesse fazer você ser minha

Irei aonde quer que você vá.

**If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go.**

* * *

_Oi gente,queria agradecer a Sasatogether pelo review *-* Obrigada fofa, sim realmente eles é muito dependente da Sakura, e estou muito feliz que tenha gostado. :*_

* * *

Chegamos ao fim pessoas.

Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic, tanto quanto gostei de escreve-la

Até a próxima.

Kissus


End file.
